You Can't Save Me
by xXThing2.PurpleMenaceXx
Summary: Alice an Rosalie need a singer for the battle of the bands,& they certainly do find one.But Edward,the singer of the Guys band, likes her & will not leave give up, despite her warnings. Better Summary inside.
1. Intoduction

_**READ ENTIRE PAGE FOR A 'SURPRISE INSIDE' ^_^**_

* * *

**Alice an Rosalie need a singer for the battle of the bands,& they end up finding Natalia. She seems to fit right in, but Edward, the singer of the Guys band, likes her & will not leave give up, despite her warnings. He's persistent and Natalia starting to think that maybe something bad won't happen. She decides to give him a chance. Everything is blissful for a few weeks but and expected visitor comes and Natalia's problems resurface. What dark secrets is this girl hiding ? And Will she be able to get over them for Edward or will She burn down the bridges that they built together in a hope to keep herself from hurting? Canon Couples except for Edward and Bella. A/J, R/Em, Es/C, Ed/N**

**

* * *

**_** Also if you do not like my characters DO NOT READ THE STORIES because it is likely that I will also change some ( particularly one) character(s) just because when I write a story I envision it happening with certain people and in a certain way.**_

_**So a warning about all my stories...I'm probably gonna say something people find insulting or offensive. I don't mean to be offensive and a lot of the time I what I write isn't what I actually believe.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**No Chocolate and/or any other delicious treats were hurt in the making of this story...except for a few.**_

_**

* * *

**_

'Sneak Peak'

"You can't save me Edward. This isn't something that someone can help me with.I'm sorry." She yawned. Her dark eyelids sliding closed.

"You never gave me the chance to." I whispered softly.

"Because you shouldn't waste your time on I did...it's better for the both of us." She mumbled groggily, her mouth barely moving as she spoke.

"But-" I started, but she was already asleep.


	2. Giving Up ?

**This is my first story so please go easy on me.**

**I do not or Twilight or ANY of the songs showed in this story.**

**If you want to find out the song I'm using just Private Message me (if it works) or copy some of the lyrics and paste it to Google so you can look it up there.**

**I do not own Google either. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Giving Up ?, Alice P.O.V.**

"They. All. Sucked." Rosalie's head slammed against the table as she let out an exasperated sigh.

Rosalie Hale was my gorgeous 23 years old, blond haired , blue-eyed best friend. She was basically the definition of model. Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, tall, thin, and had Ah-Mazing style. To be completely honest, though, my style was better. My name is Alice Cullen. I'm 22 years old, have pale green eyes, I'm short, have been told to be called pixie-like, and hyper. And I just **LOVE** the mall. In the looks department…well, let's just say I was no Rosalie, but I could definitely hold. Not to sound conceded or anything but I'm usually one to lie….a lot.

"Oh, come on, number twenty two wasn't **that **bad." I said somewhat desperately.

" You're right," Rosalie said sarcastically, lifting her head while placing a somewhat patronizing smile on her face. "She was worse. They all were. Why is it that no one in this god forsaken town has any talent?" Rosalie groaned.

"Well, we have to pick **someone. **The battle of the bands are in less than a week and we have yet to sign up. We can't just not enter. This could be a big break for us. Plus Edward, Jasper, and Emmett would **never** let us live it down." I said pointedly .

Currently, we were in Forks High School, holding auditions for a lead singer/guitarist for our band, The Electric Hearts. Rosalie and I, were in college, but we were accepting anyone from the ages of 16 to 25. We were planning to enter the Battle of the Bands, that began in about a week and a half, and there was no way we were going to win if we didn't have a lead singer. Unfortunately, though, no one had really showed any impressing talent and we had already finished everyone that had signed up for the spot.

"Yeah, but it's better to not go at all than to go in knowing that we're going to lose," Rosalie countered, getting up from the table we had been sitting at.

I sighed, also getting up from the table, and starting to head for the door. " I guess so," I admitted, defeatedly ",but what are we suppose to do now?"

" Give up?" Rosalie suggested, pessimistically. She continued talking, again, after I hadn't answered her. I was actually listening to a song that seemed to be playing in my head. I couldn't really focus though, so I shushed Rosalie. That's when I realized that song wasn't in my head. Someone was singing.

"Do you hear that?' I whispered to Rosalie. She tilted her up to the air and then slowly nodded her head.

" Where do you think it's coming from?" She questioned.

I pointed down the hall, and we started to follow the voice. After going threw about here hallways, the voice was getting significantly louder. It was female and, from what I could tell, Beautiful. The closer we got the more it started to sound like a siren call. I looked over to Rosalie and her eyes were slightly wide and awe filled.

We were getting closer now and we could start making out the words that the mystery person was quietly singing. We had already missed the first part but I could tell she was singing Fences by Paramore.

"_And it's obvious that you're dying,  
__Just living proof that the camera's lying  
oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night,  
So smile,__'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style."_

The voice was getting farther away now so me and Rosalie started to pick up the pace.

"_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be."_

_"And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have."_

_"And it's obvious that you're dying,dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile."_

By this time, we had gotten to the same hallway as the mystery singer. We were stilling running to get to her but she still didn't stop singing.

"_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it , yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's -"_

She had stopped singing now but only because Rosalie and I started calling out to her. She had stopped and turned on her heel, with what seemed to be a confused look.

After finally reaching her and catching our breaths, we finally were able to get a good look at her. She had black waist length curly hair with straight hangs spread across her forehead. She also had some purple highlights along the bottom of her hair. She had light brown skin and dark brown eyes that didn't seem as flat as you'd usually think brown eyes were. Full lips, Nice cheek bones. Hmmm, all together her look were close to, if not a match for Rosalie or mine. Her clothing was actually very acceptable,too. She was wearing some black capris, a purple plaid shirt, and a pair of black patterned high tops with hearts, with wings, on the sides. The only accessory that she had-if it could be counted as an accessory- was black nail polish.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen and this," I gestured toward Rose, "is Rosalie Hale."

"Uhhh, Hello...I'm Natalia Casadavade." She stated slowly, clearly still not understanding what it is we wanted.

"Oh, That is such a nice name, but your probably wondering what it is we stopped you for, right?" At this she nodded, so I continued." Well, you see, Rosalie and I are in a band. It's currently just the two of us and we were going to try out for the Battle of the Bands but we need a lead singer. That's why we stopped you. I know it's weird and all since we just met, and all, but will you please be the singer in band. I just know that if we have you there's no way we could lose." I inhaled a deep and looked at her, hopefully.

Her expression had gone from questioning to stunned. She was shaking her head lightly. "Umm, I don't know. I'm not sure that would be a very good idea."

"Please," Rosalie interrupted here. "If not we're not going to be able to enter and our brothers will **never **let us live it down." I clasped my hands together in a begging motion and gave her my patented puppy dog eyes.

She seemed to be thinking about it. She had an expression that made it seem like she was weighing her options. Finally, after about 3 minutes of thinking, she asked, "What exactly is it that I would have to do?"

"Well," Rosalie started. " I'm the bass guitarist and Alice is the drummer. So all we really need is a singer….and a lead guitarist. Hmmm, you wouldn't happen to be able to play that, would you?

Natalia's eyebrow lifted slightly and she her lips twitched as if she was holding back a smile. "Electric guitar?" Rosalie and I nodded.

" Well I dabble, but I wouldn't exactly call myself good….." She trailed off there.

"It's okay, we can work on that." I assured, eagerly.

" I suppose we can." Natalia still looked like she was trying to stop from smiling. What the hell was so hilarious? Maybe, asking her to be in the band was a bad idea. She might be a crazy bitch, for all we know.

"Does this mean you'll join the band?" Rosalie pressed, ignoring Natalia's expression.

"What's the band's name?" Natalia inquired, ignoring the question.

" We're called The Electric Hearts." I answered. At this, Natalia grimaced.

"You'd have to change that, you know?" She jeered lightly.

"So, that means you'll join the band?" I questioned, my excitement raising slowly. Changing the name of the band wasn't really a big deal. To be honest, I didn't** particularly **like the name. It was just sorta something to use for the time being.

"What time do you practice?" She, again, avoided my question.

"We start at 7:30 a.m. and finish ant like 4:30 p.m." Rosalie answered.

Natalia snorted. "Sorry, but I usually don't get up before 12:00 p.m. You'd probably'd have to change the schedule….. " She admitted, only slightly abashed.

"So, if we change the schedule…" Rosalie started. "Will you join the band?" I finished.

Natalia looked me in the eyes, and then Rosalie. Finally she let out a big breath and said, " I guess I'm joining the band."

Rosalie and I squealed and I 'battle-charged' Natalia into a hug, almost causing her to fall.

"Okay, so here is my phone number and my address." I said was writing them on a piece of paper. "We'll be waiting for you, there, at around one o'clock."

"Uh, sure. Okay. I'll be there." She said, while taking the paper and walking out the door of the school.

Rosalie turned to me. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep," I grinned. "We are going to kick. the boy's. asses. At the Battle of the Bands."


End file.
